It's Complicated
by xXxCatchMexXx
Summary: Anita has befriended the twins, Cindy and Lauren. On a rainy Friday, Anita decides to visit them. Little does she know that there's a tutor upstairs - one that will change her life forever. -Corny, I know, I'm sorry.- Ivan x Anita, Harvest Moon: Grand Bazaar.
1. Chapter One: The Beginning

**It's Complicated... Chapter One: The Beginning**

Author's Note: Hey, it's xXxCatchMexXx and this is my first story about Ivan x Anita from Harvest Moon: Grand Bazaar. I don't know how often I'll update, but I promise I'll always get back to it, okay?

**Anita's POV**

It had started with the twins, Cindy and Lauren. For the first few days of my time in Zephyr Town, I had gone over to their house, greeted Isaac and Nellie and went upstairs to say hello to the twins.

They always had something interesting to say, so, as I'm telling you this story, I'm walking to their home. I enter their house, wave to Isaac and Nellie and bump into someone who's going back downstairs.

"Oh," I breathe. "I'm sorry."

The "someone", a boy with dark blond hair and a purple jacket, smiles. "No, _I'm_ sorry. Are you all right?"

I nod. "Yes, I'm fine. Thank you. Um, I'm Anita."

"My name's Ivan. I live in the house next to Freya's. Have you met her? She's the very business-like girl with the light brown hair."

He blushes for a second and I blink a few times before I ask, "A-are the twins upstairs right now?"

He answers, "Yeah, but I don't think you should talk to them, right now. They're studying. I'm their tutor."

"O-oh. Should I come back later?" I regret the words as soon as I say them. Of _course_ I should come back later. What else am I supposed to do?

"We'll be done somewhere between one and two o' clock, although we might take a small break around noon." He glances at Nellie. "Um, sorry, but Nellie?"

The pink-haired woman calls back, "Yes?"

Ivan asks, "Do you have any paper that the twins could use for their calculations? It could just be recyclable paper."

Isaac takes a stack of papers from a cabinet and ambles over to the dirty blond. "Here, is this okay?"

"It's perfect. Thanks, Isaac and Nellie." Ivan looked back at me. "It's very nice to meet you. Stop by the house, sometime. I'm sure Dirk would like to talk to you."

I ask, "Dirk?"

"He's my younger brother. And, if you see Freya, tell her I said hello." He goes back upstairs. My hand is just closing around the doorknob when Nellie's voice stops me.

"I'm glad you met Ivan. The girls adore him. Especially Cindy. She always talks about him. I think she has a little crush on him."

I hesitate. "B-but she's…?"

Nellie chuckles. "Yes, she's a bit young for him, but it's cute, anyway, isn't it?"

"They're growing up much too quickly. When you have your own children, make sure you savor every moment of their youth." Isaac sighs heavily.

Nellie rubs her neck. "And _your_ youth, as well. You young ones are always so energetic."

I clear my throat. "Okay, nice seeing you all, I'll come back in a few hours or so."

"Will do, Anita." Isaac smiles as I head out the door. I briefly wonder if I should go back to my farm, already, when I see Freya's house. I decide to peek inside.

The icy blue-eyed girl turns to look at me. "Hey, Anita." Freya waves.

I approach her. "Hi. Um, what's going on with you and Ivan?"

She blushes slightly. "W-what? Nothing. Seriously. Where'd you hear that?"

_So, it's true_. "Oh, nowhere. Well, I mean, uh." I rummage through my bag and give her a Magic Red Flower.

"I-is this from Ivan?" she asks, her eyebrows rising.

"N-no, I meant from me. I think we'd be good friends. So, ah, take it." I laugh, trying to get over the awkwardness.

Freya's blush fades. "Oh. Uh, thanks. I like this."

I wave one more time before I go back outside, into the sheets of falling rain.

Author's Note: So, that was the first chapter. I hope you liked it. Please review, if you have enough time. :D


	2. Chapter Two: The Café

**It's Complicated… Chapter Two: The Café**

Author's Note: Hi, it's xXxCatchMexXx. Here's the second chapter. By the way, if I get more readers, I'm thinking of doing something fun. Read on, please. =)

**Ivan's POV**

The girls stare at their tests and I watch them carefully, making sure they don't cheat. I mean, they're good girls, really, but Cindy sometimes gets desperate.

I click a stopwatch and calls out, "Time. You're done, girls."

Cindy slams her pencil down, while Lauren sets hers on the desk gently. I take their test papers.

Cindy looks frustrated and I ask, "Is something wrong?"

"I…" she wipes her eyes. "I don't know how well I did."

Lauren watches her twin silently, concerned. She tucks some hair behind her ear and stands up from her desk. She puts her arm around Cindy.

I tell Cindy, "Don't worry, you'll be fine. If you need more help, you always have Lauren. And I'm your tutor. I've been _hired_ to help you two and I'm going to keep my promise."

I suddenly realize that the blonde girl, Anita, has been standing at the staircase, watching us.

"Hey, Lauren and Cindy. And Ivan." She waves at them.

Cindy answers, "Hi, Anita. That was a tough test, just now."

Lauren looks at her sister. "Do you want to study for the next exam? Together?"

"Oh, that's right." Anita clears her throat. "Your mom wanted you to come down for snacks. Sliced apples."

The two sigh and Cindy groans, "_More_ apples? I swear, she's trying to kill us with healthy fruits."

They reluctantly descend down the stairs and Anita and I are left alone. I turn to face her.

"So, are you ready for the bazaar, tomorrow? Is it your first one?" I sit on the edge of Lauren's bed.

Anita nods. "Yeah, it's my first. I don't know what to expect, but I'm sure it'll be fun. I have to admit, I don't think I'll meet the standards. Not yet."

"It's all right. Hey, I'm stopping by the bazaar, so I'll see you at your booth. If that's okay."

"That's really nice. Thanks for the support."

I reply, "Just do your best and it'll be worth it. And don't stress out."

"Will do." She salutes and smiles. I have to admit, she's sort of cute. Her bright blonde hair, which has been drenched in rain, has started to curl in all different directions.

But then, my mind goes back to Freya. She's so hardworking and pretty.

"Hey, do you want to come back to my house with me?" I ask suddenly. "You can meet Dirk."

She blinks multiple times. "Sure. Let's go."

We go back outside, the plump raindrops crashing onto the pavement. I open the door, but my little brother isn't there.

"He must be at the café," I tell her.

Her eyes widen. "Oh? Wait, a second, does he wear purple, just like you?"

I answer, "Yeah, that's him. You've seen him around before?"

Anita responds, "Yes, I go to the café every day. Marian's one of my best friends, now. And Joan's super sweet, as well."

"Do you want to go?"

"Okay." She bounces on her heels, just like Dirk did when he was a little boy. "I haven't talked to Marian, yet, today."

I have to smirk as she skips out the door, headed toward the café.

Author's Note: And there was chapter two. I hope you liked it. Review if you have time, please. :D


	3. Chapter Three: The Suggestion

**It's Complicated… Chapter Three: The Suggestion**

Author's Note: xXxCatchMexXx, here. Here's the third chapter. I hope you like it.

**Anita's POV**

On a Wednesday, after talking to my newly purchased chick one last time today, I stroll from Zephyr Town to the place near the Hotel. Flowers are popping up everywhere during the Spring season. I pick a few of them.

The sun beats down on me mercilessly. I see Ivan, standing near the windmill. The blades turn slowly and lazily. I wonder what they're used for.

Ivan's eyes are trained on the river. I head over to meet him, crossing the bridge over the dark water.

He turns to me. "Good evening, Anita."

"Hi, Ivan." I ask, "What are you doing?"

"Oh, I was just watching the fish," he explains. "I've been reading a lot about fish, so I wanted to observe some."

"I see."

He pauses and I briefly wonder if I should leave him alone, now. Just as I am about to turn, he asks, "Are you interested in fish, Anita?"

I grin. "Yeah."

He smiles. "Oh really? That's great. There's an amazing variety of fish in this river. I'll bet it'd be a great spot to do some fishing."

I ask, "How did the girls do on their tests, by the way? The one they took on Friday, I mean."

"Lauren did very well. She got an almost perfect score." His face falls. "Cindy… I know she did her best, but she, ah, didn't get the same grade."

"What did she get?" I ask curiously. Ivan pauses and I clear my throat. "Uh, sorry. I probably shouldn't be asking. Sorry."

Ivan sighs, frustrated. "I don't know how to get through to her. I know Lauren understands it all, but I can't figure out how to help Cindy."

"Well, she likes chocolate, right?"

He looks at me, surprised. "Yeah. You've only been here for a little over a week and you already know?"

I shrug. "She's one of my closest friends. She may be young, but she brings a new perspective to my life. Lauren does, too. The nearly polar opposite point of view from her sister, but still different from the normal person's."

Ivan blinks a few times and I realize I've been rambling. I must have completely bored him to death.

"Um, I was rambling, wasn't I? Sorry, Ivan."

"No, no, it's fine. It's nice to know you care so much about them. But what does chocolate have to do with anything, though?"

I tell him, "Just use it as example. If you're trying to convince them that one half is larger than one third, tell them to cut some chocolate into three equal parts, then into halves. Ask them which piece is bigger, one from the chocolate cut in thirds or one from the chocolate cut in halves?"

Ivan considers this. "That's actually very interesting. Thanks. I'll try it out."

"Hold on." I rummage around my rucksack before I pull out two bars of chocolate. "Here, I bought some from Felix's stand at the bazaar. Use these."

"Wow, that's sweet. Thank you."

I reply, "Any time. I'll see you later, 'kay?" I tilt my head to one side and start to leave. Ivan's voice stops me.

"Um, wait. Anita?"

I turn. "Yes?"

He opens his mouth, but nothing comes out. "N-never mind."

"Are you sure?" I ask.

Ivan sighs. "Ah, um. Y-yeah, I'm positive. See you."

"Bye," I reply. I turn on my heel and exit.

Author's Note: By the way, in case you couldn't tell, this was based on the Black Heart event. This was kind of a filler chapter, so sorry. I'll update pretty soon. Review if you have time, please. Thank you.


	4. Chapter Four: The Confusion

**It's Complicated… Chapter Four: The Confusion**

Author's Note: Volcarona, thank you for reviewing. I really appreciate it. Thank you! :D You made my day.

**Ivan's POV**

As usual, I serve Dirk his breakfast. He looks up at me, seeming somewhat upset. I ask, "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Why can't I ever make my own breakfast? I've been old enough to for about, oh, at least nine years. I'm not a baby, anymore." Dirk spits the last part out, his face contorting with anger and frustration.

Something must be in my throat. I cough a few times. "I-I didn't know you felt that way. I mean, I just…"

Dirk sighs. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

A silence falls between us for a few moments like a ton of bricks. Suddenly, Dirk stands and shouts, "Look, it's Freya!"

I take a peek out the window. Sure enough, a light-haired girl is strolling past our house. I wonder if she was waiting for me.

"Thanks, I'll see you later." I wave to Dirk and head out the door.

Freya turns. "Hi, Ivan. How are you doing? Heading to work?"

"Of course," I reply, smiling at her. "How's your job going?"

"It's okay. I mean, it's—"

A new voice interrupts our conversation. "Good morning, Freya and Ivan. Isn't it a nice day, today?"

Freya and I spin around to see Anita, a bright grin on her face. She opens her rucksack and pulls out a bar of chocolate.

"Here, Freya, I wanted to give you some chocolate. I hope you like it. I was picking some up for the twins and I figured, why not get a bit for you, too, right?" Anita dimples.

I peek at Freya out of the corner of my eye. I didn't know she likes chocolate.

"T-thanks, Anita," Freya mumbles, not making eye contact. "That's nice of you."

Anita, not noticing Freya's expression, turns to me. "And I have something for you, too, Ivan." She hands me a moondrop flower. "'Cause I know you like flowers."

"Thank you, Anita." I accept it.

The blonde girl does a little hop. "I'm glad you guys like it. Better let you get to work, huh? See you later, 'kay?"

She ambles away, plucking a few flowers on the way. Freya is still holding the bar of chocolate.

"Are you okay?" I ask her.

She blinks a few times before she meets my eye. "Uh, yeah. Sorry, just… thinking, you know?"

"About what? Work?"

"Y-yeah. Work. Um, let's hurry before we're late, huh?" She picks up the pace, passing me.

I watch her. What's wrong with her, today? She must be exhausted or something.

Author's Note: Since I'm not a guy, I don't really know how they think, which is why I find it hard to write in Ivan's POV… but anyway, please review. Thank you.


	5. Chapter Five: The Lost

**It's Complicated… Chapter Five: The Lost**

Author's Note: Here comes chapter five. :D (Can you tell that I have nothing else to put here right now?)

**Anita's POV**

At around 2:30 in the afternoon at the bazaar, I catch sight of Ivan, weaving through the thick crowd of people.

"Hey, Ivan," I call out. He doesn't hear me, so I ring the bell. A bunch of customers come to my stand, but Ivan still doesn't respond.

A young woman declares, "Ah, this must be the stage for my concert. Hello, everyone. Come and listen to my performance."

I blink a few times. "Uh, this is a bazaar."

"Oh?" she looks around. "Sorry, my apologies." She drifts back into the throng.

"Ivan," I yell. At last, the blond-haired boy turns around. I wave at him and he approaches my booth.

He looks somewhat panicked, a small boy with a baseball cap on trailing behind him. "Oh, Anita."

"Hi, wanna buy something?" I ask. I gesture to the array of goods on the table. "I'll actually be getting some eggs, next week. My baby chick hasn't matured, yet, but—"

Ivan shakes his head. "There's a lost child."

"Oh, no," I gasp. "Let's help him. Sweetie, what's your name and what do your parents look like?"

The boy sticks his thumb in his mouth. Around it, he tells me, "Petoh. Dey wook wike me."

"Okay, Peter," Ivan responds. He takes Peter's hand. "Where did you last see them?"

I put a "closed" sign on the table and follow the two of them. Peter cries, "By dah bwonde wadies…"

Ivan leans over and whispers in my ear, "The what?"

I reply, "I think he means Joan and Marian. Let's head over there first."

We head over to the café's booth. Marian calls out, "Hi, Anita, how are you?"

"Um, was there a couple who's looking for a child? A young boy?" I ask hurriedly. "This little boy is—"

"PETER," a shrill voice shouts. "BABY, PETER, HON!"

Peter turns. "Mwama?" His large eyes fill with tears as he dashes over to his mother. "Mwamamama."

"Thank you so much," the woman tells me, taking me by the shoulders. "Thank you so much."

"Um, you're welcome." I subtly attempt to pry her fingers from my collarbone, but she just grips it harder. I send a pleading look to Ivan and he jumps in.

"Goodbye, Peter," he says to the boy. "Come on, Anita, let's go back to your stall."

I wave to Peter and Ivan leads me back to my booth. He smiles. "Thanks, I didn't know what to do."

"I'm glad you were there, with me," I sigh.

His grin is frozen on his face. "What do you mean?"

"It's always nice to have someone else with you when you go on a rescue, mission, right?" I joke lightly.

"R-right." His eyes flick to someone in the crowd for a second. "See you later."

I salute and take the "closed" sign off the table. Trying not to look conspicuous, I glance around to see the person Ivan was staring at.

Freya meets my eye and I break the contact. I see, now.

Author's Note: This one was sort of sad… by the way, Freya is my friend in my game, so don't hate her. Hahaha.


	6. Chapter Six: The Truth

**It's Complicated… Chapter Six: The Truth**

Author's Note: Thank you, Volcarona. I appreciate it, and I _did _see what you did there. :D

**Ivan's POV**

The next day, I start my stroll with Freya. Her very light brown hair swishes gently in the breeze.

"Hello, Ivan," she greets me. "How are you, today?"

I turn to wave at Dirk, but he has closed the door behind him. Swallowing, I answer, "It's fine. I'm fine."

We are crossing the bridge near the windmill. This is around the time when Anita comes up, her eyes bright, to give us some surprise presents. I never know what she'll give me. One day, it's a turnip, the next day, a moondrop, and so on. I have to admit… I look forward to her visits.

We continue on our way to work, but Anita doesn't appear. I wait for the sound of bouncy footsteps, the sweet and happy voice that calls for me. Only silence reaches my ears.

Freya asks from behind me, "Is something wrong?"

"What?" I respond, dazed, as if I'm only dreaming, unable to control what I say or do. It's as if we're speaking two different languages. It's hard to believe that, at one time, it felt as if she was my only companion. I could say Dirk is one, too, but he's more of a responsibility, sometimes, than a friend or a brother.

She shakes her head. "You've been looking back, again and again. What's going on? Did something happen at work?"

"N-no." I didn't even realize I was turning around. "Sorry. I was just, ah, taking a look at the scenery. Or something."

"I guess you don't get to look around very much, since you're tutoring so many children." She chuckles. "I suppose you've been a bit busy to smell the roses, if you understand what I'm saying."

I glance back at her. "Not everything is about work, Freya. There's family, too. Friends. Life."

"I know that," she responds, agitated. "I'm just a career-oriented woman. I thought you understood that."

I sigh. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so rude. I don't know why—"

"Yes, you do, Ivan. We both know why you're being like this." Freya speeds up, spins around on her heel and takes me by the shoulders.

I meet her eye. "Could you explain that to me, then?"

"It's because you like her. You like Anita."

My eyes widen. Thoughts race through my mind. _Anita? Like? Her? But Freya…_

Freya continues on her way to work, leaving me behind.

Author's Note: I wonder if I'm moving too quickly… hmmm.


	7. Chapter Seven: The Words

**It's Complicated… Chapter Seven: The Words**

Author's Note: I might not be updating too often, now… I'll try to wrap the story up, soon. If it seems rushed… it probably was… sorry!

**Anita's POV**

The next bazaar arrives. I set out my chicken's eggs, some flowers and several turnips.

Felix announces that the bazaar is open, and people come flooding in. I ring the bell and some flock to my stand.

Through the sea of people, I see an all-too familiar blond head. This time, I do not call him over. I pretend to look busy, chatting with a couple of the customers for a few seconds.

Just as I'm taking out a few more flowers, Ivan approaches. My heart pounds hard and too quickly.

"Welcome," I tell him quietly.

He looks at me, his expression completely serious. "I really need to talk to you, Anita. It's urgent. Can you please come over to my house on Friday?"

I hesitate, wanting with all my heart to scream, _"YES, YES, YES!"_ It takes all of my self-control to make myself think about this. What about Freya?

"Please, Anita. Please." He gently takes my hand. The customers begin to line up, seeming impatient.

I take my hand away and continue to sell items. I don't say a thing to any of them, my eyes remaining on the items.

I feel like a robot. _Ring bell. Sell. Put out new items. Ring bell. Sell. Put out new items. Don't look at Ivan._

Minutes pass, tension building as the silence goes on. I try to smile for the buyers, but I don't think I succeed.

He's still standing there. He's waiting for me. He's not going anywhere else. He watches as I sell item after item, pleasing person after person.

"Oh," a woman with a sunhat mumbles, "I don't have enough money for this beautiful butterfly…"

When I speak, my voice is quiet, somewhat raspy, and tired-sounding. "How about for half price?"

She grins. "R-really? Wow, thank you so much."

She pays and disappears into the crowd. Ivan is still beside me. Finally, as the population at the bazaar dies down, he pulls me away.

"Hey," I complain weakly.

He shakes his head and whispers, "Please, Anita. I really want you to come."

"What about Freya?" I ask.

Ivan replies, "I don't like her that way, Anita." The words he didn't speak hung in the air. _I like YOU._

"I'll come," I promise. "Friday."

He picks my hand up and squeezes it. "I'll see you then."

I nod as he turns and goes back to his house. Throughout the rest of the bazaar, his name and his words echo in my head, over and over again.

_Ivan. Ivan. "I don't like her that way, Anita." "I don't like her that way, Anita."_ And his unspoken words. _"I like YOU…"_


	8. Chapter Eight: The Books

**It's Complicated… Chapter Eight: The Books**

Author's Note: Here's the Purple Heart Event, although the script isn't the same as the real event. I'll probably do the Blue Heart pretty soon, since they seem rather serious, right? Yay!

**Ivan's POV**

I stand inside of my house, beside the bookcase, hoping Anita will show up. Praying. Waiting for her.

Dirk has gone outside, by now. This morning, we didn't fight and, if Anita comes over, this could be the best day ever.

I haven't had a good day in a while.

The sound of a door opening makes me turn. There she is. Anita. Her eyes are bright, but somewhat cautious.

"You came," I breathe. "Thank you." She looks so stunning, even though she doesn't even try.

She gives me a wary smile. "I, ah, promised, didn't I?" She looks at all the books in the house. I remember reading each and every one of them and what they were about. My favorites were on the top shelf.

Sometimes, I wonder if that's where my dad kept his favorites.

"These are my dad's," I blurt out, my palms starting to get moist. "The whole library. This stuff."

Anita looks at it. "Wow. There are so many of them. I'm very impressed. I love reading, too."

"Yeah. Dirk doesn't usually read, but I find them interesting. I tell him all the things I find important." I tell her all of this in a rushed tone.

She blinks. "Don't you think he should read it himself?" She doesn't say it unkindly, but my heart hurts for a moment, like a shot. "W-well, I'm in charge of raising him. Since our parents aren't here, I have to. Who else will?"

Anita just watches me.

"Why don't we talk about something else?" I suggest.

She doesn't say anything for a moment, making me even more nervous. I'm hardly ever nervous.

Her fingers wander down the spine of the books.

"That must be hard on you," she murmurs.

I swallow. "Yeah, it is. Sometimes. I mean, thank you for saying that. I really appreciate it, but it's the way things are, now. I didn't have that much time with my parents, but… Dirk had even less time, you know?"

Her hand drops to her side. "I do."

"That's why I have to be there. That's why I have to be a good parent to him. Why I have to support him." I look away.

Anita turns to me. "I understand. That's really amazing. It is." She pulls out a book. "Um, if you don't mind, could I borrow this one? It looks interesting. I promise I'll bring it back within a week."

"Sure."

"Why don't we go out for a late lunch? It'll be my way of repaying you." She cradles the book in her arms.

"Okay, that'd be great. I appreciate it." I smile at her and she grins back.

Author's Note: Yay, finished. :D


	9. Chapter Nine: The Argument

**It's Complicated… Chapter Nine: The Argument**

Author's Note: Here's the Blue Heart Event. I know, I just wrote the Purple Heart, but doesn't it seem like Ivan and Anita are much more serious than just a purple heart? Don't worry, there's conflict. (Oooh…)

**Anita's POV**

As the sun sets, I head over to the bridge. Ivan stands there, looking thoughtful. I think of our last meeting and can't help but blush.

He looks up. "Hello, Anita."

"Hey, what were you thinking about?" I ask him. "Just now, I mean." I move to stand across from him.

"I had to scold Dirk a few days ago. I feel so horrible and guilty. I was too hard on him." He sighs heavily.

I respond, "Sometimes it happens."

He locks eyes with me. "Are you trying to cheer me up?" When I don't reply, he smiles slightly. "I guess you're right."

"Of course, I am," I tell him. "I'm _always_ right." I grin cheekily and Ivan has to chuckle.

Ivan admits, "Everyone loses their temper from time to time, I suppose. I think I'll go apologize to Dirk."

"That's good. Could I come with you, by any chance?"

He nods. "Okay. You always make me feel better. Let's go." He takes my hand and we head over to his house.

Just before we enter, I feel as though someone is watching us. I turn to see Freya. After a split second, the curtain falls back into place, but I still see her expression.

"Stop," I command. Ivan does so. "What about Freya, Ivan? I don't want her to be… alone. She's a good person. You and I both know that."

Ivan shakes his head. "Not everyone needs love to be happy."

"How would it feel if all your friends were married, but you weren't? I can't do this to her. I can't, Ivan."

"What am I supposed to do? Should I ditch you and marry her, or set her up with someone who's already in love?" Ivan's eyes are fiery with rage and frustration. "Stop worrying about her."

I gape at him. "I thought you were supposed to be her friend."

"I am, but I have limits. Why should I let Freya get in my way of liking you?"

"I can't believe you. You can be such a jerk, sometimes." As soon as the words come out, I regret them.

Ivan looks stricken, his eyebrows drawn together.

"Oh, gosh, Ivan, I'm so sorry. I'm _so_ sorry, I didn't mean it." I close my eyes. "Please forgive me."

His hand closes around the doorknob and my heart drops. What have I done?

"Wait," I plead. "Please. I'm so sorry."

He turns to face me, his hand still on the doorknob. "I know. I just need a little time to think."

The door closes behind him and I whisper, "Me, too."


	10. Chapter Ten: The Consideration

**It's Complicated… Chapter Ten: The Consideration**

**Ivan's POV**

Dirk looks up from his place at the table. "I heard your fight with Anita."

"You did," I half ask, half state. "What do you think?"

He considers this. "You have to remember that Freya's her friend but, more than that, she's _your_ friend and, right now, it seems like Anita cares more about Freya than you do."

I slump into a seat across from my brother. "What do I do? Was I wrong?"

"Apologize to her, obviously. It's so apparent that you like her. Why is this so hard for you?"

I ask abruptly, "What do you think of her?"

"Me? Personally?" I nod. "I think she's amazing. She's bubbly and sweet and… she seems to know everything about all of us, but we don't know much about her. You know?"

I never noticed that. That's sort of concerning. That's when I remember. "Oh, right. Dirk, I'm sorry for getting so upset. You didn't deserve that."

He shrugs. "It's okay. Whatever. It's forgotten."

"I'll be back to make dinner in about ten minutes. I have to go talk to Anita. Right now." I stand.

He calls after me, "Good luck."

Hurriedly, I get to Anita's farm. Her animals have all been brought in. I knock on the door, but she doesn't answer.

So I press my ear against it. I can hear muffling weeping. _I made her cry?_

"Anita," I cry out, "please open the door."

The sound of her footsteps brings my hopes up. I don't dare to breathe.

The door slowly opens and I step inside, closing it behind me. Anita sits back down on her bed, tissues beside her.

"I'm sorry," she repeats. She sounds congested and her eyes are bloodshot.

"No, I'm sorry. Freya's my friend and I should care more about her. Not too much, of course, but I should want her to be happy."

She wipes her tears. "Do you forgive me?"

"Yes. Do you forgive me?" I privately think we sound like a bad Hallmark movie or something.

"Mmm-hmm. Did you apologize to Dirk?"

I answer, "Yeah. Listen, I have to talk to you about something. Okay?" When she nods, I continue. "Dirk told me that, even though you know a lot about us, like what we love, we don't know that much about you."

"Oh, you don't have to know about me. I'm just the new girl on the farm."

I shake my head. "You're more than that. You're the girl who visits everyone every day. Cindy and Lauren adore you. Joan and Marian always talk about you. Everybody likes you."

"What does that have to do with my past?" she asks.

"You know about my dad, now. Tell me about you. Your family. What your life was like before you came here."

She breathes out for a long time. "Well, my parents live in another town, pretty far away from here. They're really nice people, but they don't get along very well. They divorced and I lived with my mom on the weekends and my dad during the school week."

"When did they divorce?" I ask her, taking a seat beside her on her bed.

"It was around the time when I was five years old. When I got old enough to live on my own, I met Felix. He suggested for me to live here and I'm glad I took his advice."

"Do you still talk to your parents?"

She looks away. "Not really. They're pretty busy and far away. I probably talk to them once a week, if my schedule or their schedules aren't too hectic. It's hard to say. But I love it here and they love it where they're living. They live in the same town, just not in the same house."

"Wow," I tell her finally. "That's really amazing. I had no idea. Thank you, Anita. I'll see you later, 'kay?"

She waves. "Bye, thanks for stopping by. Tell Dirk I said hello."

"Got it." I head out the door, feeling like a thousand pounds have been lifted from my shoulders.


	11. Chapter Eleven: The Option

**It's Complicated… Chapter Eleven: The Option**

Author's Note: I know I usually switch POVs every chapter, but I wanted to make this in Ivan's POV.

**Ivan's POV**

I wait for a few minutes outside of Freya's door, but she doesn't emerge from her house. Finally, I just leave.

I'm just crossing the bridge when Freya comes rushing out. She takes my arm. "Ivan."

"Are you running late, today?" I ask, subtly trying to shake her grip. I don't succeed, but Freya releases me seconds later.

She mumbles, "I-I needed to tell you that I'm happy for you. It's good seeing you smiling."

"Thank you?" I respond, making it sound more like a question than an appreciation. "I mean, uh. Thanks."

She insists, "I mean it. You two are—"

"Hey guys," Anita calls from behind us. We both spin on our heels to face her. She beams at us.

Freya smiles. "Good morning, Anita. How are you doing?"

Anita blinks multiple times. "Uh, I'm good. Thank you." She pulls out a slice of pizza. "I got this for you. Joan and Marian said to say hello to you. So, hello."

"Thanks, Anita." She accepts the food. "I love pizza."

Anita turns to me. "And Ivan, I have an herb salad." She hands me the dish and bounces on her heels.

"Thank you." I take her hand and gently squeeze it. "See you later, okay?"

She salutes. "Got it. Bye, Freya, have a good day at work." She leaves.

"Gosh, she's so nice. That's the kind of girl you deserve, Ivan. I mean it." Freya starts walking and I do, too.

I stop her. "Freya, have you ever thought about moving?"

"Moving?" she repeats. "You mean, away from Zephyr Town?"

"Yeah. That's it."

She asks, "Why, do you want to get rid of me…?"

"No, that's not what I meant," I reply. "I mean… Anita always makes me happy. I want that for you, too. You deserve it."

She chuckles, and then realizes I'm serious. "You mean it? You want me to leave the only town I've loved in my life?"

"It's not like that. Look, Anita and I were talking about it and she only wants you to find love and live. Truly live."

She shakes her head. "I'm not cut out for that. I told you."

"With the right person, I know you will. I know it. Besides, just because you move doesn't mean you'll never see us again. You can always visit or call or something."

"Thanks for your concern, but I'm fine the way I am. I'm living. I'm living the life I want to."

She doesn't sound convincing, but I don't push it. "We'd better get to work. I'll talk to you later, Freya."

She gives me a small wave and heads to her job.


	12. Chapter Twelve: The Brother

**It's Complicated… Chapter Twelve: The Brother**

**Anita's POV**

I step into Ivan's house. "Hello? You here, Ivan?"

He calls, "In the kitchen."

I head over, following the smell. There, I find Ivan, cooking Cream Croquette. He turns and grins at me.

"Hey, Anita. I'm making Dirk's favorite food. I figure, you know, it's a way to apologize to him for the argument."

"Cream Croquette?" I ask. "That's his favorite?" I smirk. "I should have known. When I was selling them at the bazaar, he stopped by and bought them all."

Ivan raises an eyebrow. "And you didn't think that was a little strange? Didn't ask him any questions about that?"

"Not really," I answer, blushing. "I'm focused on the bazaar, I guess. I'm not a multitasker."

"Well, our mom was an amazing cook. She could whip something up with basically nothing. Don't tell Joan, but I think my mom could outcook anyone. Even the Zephyr Café."

I take a seat at the table. "I would've loved to meet her."

"I know. You two would have been really good friends. She would have adored you. I know she would have."

I reply, "Maybe one day, you can meet my family."

He blushes furiously. "Uh, but anyway. I want Dirk to have the luxury of someone cooking for him like our mom used to."

"He needs a brother more," I tell him gently.

Ivan's eyes widen. "Maybe you're right. Maybe I'm more of a parent to him than a brother. I guess it made sense when we were younger, but Dirk's older, now. Perhaps he needs a brother, more?"

"Someone who's there for him, but will be his equal," I add softly as Ivan turns down the heat on the stove.

"Yeah. You're right. Thank you. I don't know what I'd do without you."

I laugh. "You'd be fine."

"No, I wouldn't." Ivan's tone is so intense that I'm struck speechless. He takes the pan off the stove and turns it off. After putting it on a potholder, he picks up my hands. I look down at our intertwined fingers.

"What are you doing?" I ask him. He doesn't reply as he pulls me up from my seat and wraps me in a hug. I feel my face heating up.

He tells me, "I think I love you."

I freeze. "You what? I mean…" I try to collect my thoughts. _What's going on, right now_? When I'm ready, I finally speak.

"You what?" I repeat.

Ivan's mouth quirks. "I told you, I love you. I've never felt this way about anyone else."

Dirk comes in at that moment and finds us in an embrace. Ivan and I break apart quickly and I quickly sit back down.

"I-I made Cream Croquette," Ivan tells him, his voice strained. "It's ready to eat. Still, ah, still warm."

I swallow. "Hey, Dirk. How are you?"

Dirk is quiet for a moment. Then, suddenly, he bursts out laughing. Ivan and I exchange shocked glances.

"Oh my gosh," he chuckles, "you guys. I had no idea that you guys are that serious."

"Are you mad?" I ask him, my voice wavering.

He shakes his head. "No. I'm so glad. I'm so happy for you guys. And, Anita, I totally approve." He winks. "Now, do you want to stay for the meal? It's Cream Croquette."


	13. Chapter Thirteen: The Wedding

**It's Complicated… Chapter Thirteen: The Wedding**

Author's Note: Omigosh, it's the second-to-last chapter of the story… I know it's been a little rushed, but I'd rather finish it than just let it die away.

**Anita's POV**

"I'm glad to be with you all on this beautiful day," Felix announces, his loud and slightly gravely voice traveling through the town square.

Ivan peeks at me and I have to smile.

"As the mayor, I, Felix, have the honor of presiding over this wedding." When he says _wedding_, my heart skips a few beats.

Ivan squeezes my hand.

"Ivan, do you take Anita as your wife, to love forever?" Felix asks my soon-to-be-husband.

He blushes. "I do."

"And Anita…" Felix begins, a gentle grin on his face. "Do you take Ivan as your husband, to love forever?"

"I do," I reply, looking straight at Ivan as I speak these two words.

Felix declares, "Wonderful! I now pronounce you husband and wife."

Ivan whispers in my ear, making my hair rustle gently, "I'll make you the happiest wife on Earth, Anita."

"I know you will."


	14. Chapter Fourteen: The Changes

**It's Complicated… Chapter Fourteen: The Changes**

Author's Note: Last chapter… since the wedding was super short, I'm making this one longer than the other ones. I hope you like it.

**Anita's POV**

Freya sniffles. "I'm really going to miss you, you know. A lot." She embraces me and I tear up. A gentle breeze blows through the town and the windmills turn lazily.

"Promise to call and visit every so often?" I ask her, taking her hands. They feel cold compared to mine.

She nods and grins. She hasn't shed a tear this whole time, although I don't know how she does it. "I swear."

"You have to invite me to your wedding, you know," I remind her. "If I hear you got married without me, I'll be very mad at you."

She giggles. "Don't worry about that, just yet. I'm not getting married any time soon. My boyfriend can be a little avoidant of commitment, but I'll break him down. Besides, how could I leave my best friend out of one of the most important days of my life?"

I squeeze her hands and she moves to Ivan. He tells her, "I'll miss walking to work with you."

"You have so much more, now. Don't worry, I'll definitely keep in touch." She smiles at him.

Dirk, who had been standing in the background, hands me a tissue. "Here, your eyes are totally bloodshot. To be honest, you look kind of scary."

"Thank you," I tell him, accepting it. I mop up my tears, but they keep coming. Dirk chuckles.

"You really love her like a sister, don't you?" Dirk asks me. When I nod, he sighs. "You're so sweet."

Dirk puts an arm around his brother. He's grown a lot in the past year. Ivan tells his brother, "She's mine, you know."

"Got that." Dirk glances at Antoinette, who smirks at him. "I have someone else, remember? She's not as warm as Anita, but she's kind."

"She's very kind," I agree. "Once you get to know her, she'll be one of the most caring girls you'll ever meet."

Dirk and Ivan exchange a glance, half-smiles on their faces.

"What?" I ask, feeling self-conscious. I brush my hair back.

Dirk explains, "You seem to know about everyone. All of us in Zephyr Town love you. It's hard to believe you only came here a little while ago."

"Isn't it?" Ivan asks. "A lot has changed in Zephyr Town, but this, by far, is the best thing. When you came here, everyone was changed."

I shake my head. "No, it's not like that. I'm just a girl who likes making friends and keeping them."

"You're doing a fabulous job," Freya reassures me. She's crying. I've never seen her actually weep before.

I tell her this as she takes a tissue from Dirk. "I think this is the first time I've seen you break down crying."

"I guess so. It's all your fault, you know." She winks to let me know she's only joking with me.

I laugh, but I'm still sobbing. Freya gives me one last hug and whispers in my ear, "I'm expecting her to be named after me."

Ivan puts a hand on my stomach and I grin. The baby kicks. She's only a few weeks from entering the world.

Cindy and Lauren bounce up to me. Cindy asks, "Anita? Can I feel?"

"Sure." They put their small palms where the baby is and they both grin. "Did you say goodbye to Freya, yet?"

Cindy faces Freya. "I'll miss you." Lauren nods her agreement. "I hope you have an awesome job and, if you get married, can I be the flower girl or something?"

Freya rolls her eyes playfully. "Why is everyone going on about marriage?"

Her boyfriend approaches her, his eyes warm. "This is why." He gets down on one knee. "Freya, will you marry me?"

Her eyes widen, but he's still talking.

"I know you just got your house, so I can move in with you. I'll help with all of the payments, of course. Mostly, though, I want to marry you because I love you and I think you're the most wonderful girl for me."

And we watch as Freya bawls for the second time today. She's still crying when they ride off to her new town.

Author's Note: Oh… it's done? Wow. Yay! I hope you liked it. I know it was sort of short and rushed (as I have said before), but I think it ended well… right? Anyway, see you later. Please review. :D ~xXxCatchMexXx


End file.
